


【女高中生AU】《少女情事》3

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 少女情事 [3]
Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *湖女群像，这是一个除了张超，全员性转的世界*女孩子不分左右，前文见本合集*主要人物：龚子棋x黄子弘凡，蔡程昱x高杨，马佳，张超（男的）*本集上线：李向哲，代玮，陆宇鹏，方书剑，贾凡，王晰





	【女高中生AU】《少女情事》3

十六岁，是一个可以爱上任何东西的年龄。

1.  
高二十班的班长兼学生会主席，元气少女蔡程昱学姐今天去琴房练琴了吗？

是的。

蔡蔡学姐把“练琴”从今天的待办事项中划掉，合上笔记本，偏过头对坐在旁边的龚子棋说，“你到底在想什么？”

“什么想什么？”龚子棋一脸莫名其妙，刚放上钢琴的手被蔡程昱一巴掌拍开。

“龚女士，你打完篮球洗手了吗？”蔡程昱独占琴键，随缘地按一些和弦找找手感，“我指的是黄子弘凡，你到底在想什么？”

“洗了！”龚姐大声抗议，却又沉默了一会儿，“你想听什么样的答案？”

蔡学姐没有正面回答，和弦被慢慢归拢成曲调，指尖愈发轻快飞扬，她突然弹起了一首龚子棋非常熟悉的歌。

龚子棋小声地跟着哼了起来，“我想就这样牵着你的手不放开，爱能不能够永远单纯没有悲哀”，黄子学妹被马佳追得满操场跑的场景突然就出现在脑海里，龚子棋露出了一个一点都不御姐甚至有些憨傻的笑，“想这样没担忧唱着歌一直...走！”

“龚子棋你能不能别擅自翻人家东西！”

蔡程昱一下就炸毛了，停下弹奏一把抢过龚姐手中的笔记本重重合上，再塞进自己的书包里，“你他妈能不能懂点规矩啊！”

哟，蔡姐不仅生气还说脏话了，老师面前装出来的宽容大度明事理的优等生人设一秒崩塌。

自认理亏的龚姐只好乖乖赔礼道歉，“我错了我错了，你又不让我摸琴，这不是无聊的吗...”

“所以你找我来是要干嘛？”

蔡程昱那张元气包子脸扯出了一个略带讥讽的微笑，“龚子棋，你觉得你刚才唱的《简单爱》算是情歌吗？”

“算啊。”

龚姐有些疑惑，蔡程昱今天为什么一直在问她一些奇奇怪怪的问题，难道是跟高杨吵架了？

蔡程昱随便翻开一本琴谱怼到龚子棋眼前，“你说，情歌的本质，是孤独吗？你看看写这些歌的五线谱，是不是都是平行的？”

又重复了一遍，“你也练琴也识谱，看，是不是平行的？”

龚子棋还是一脸莫名其妙，“对，五线谱是平行的，可写上了音符就不是啊，你今天怎么这么多奇怪的问题，是不是跟小羊吵架了？”

“没，不至于。”蔡程昱转过身又开始弹琴，下手格外用力。

龚姐起身抱起放在墙角的篮球，拢了拢耳边的碎发，“没吵就好，你下次想聊这么高深的问题别找我，我实在搞不懂你的言外之意ok？”

“行，那你快滚。”  
“好好好，主席我滚，我立刻滚回去巡视篮球队的训练。”

蔡学姐依旧很用力地虐待琴键，龚子棋在合上琴房门时为钢琴默哀一秒，并说了一句，“其实吧，我也不懂十六岁的女孩子到底在想什么。”

回到最初的问题，黄子弘凡今年正好16岁，而16岁时自己想的东西龚子棋已经记不清楚了。

蔡程昱停下手上的动作，但没有回头，“十六岁，真的是个很好的年纪呢。”

龚子棋最受不了蔡程昱和高杨这两个小女生跟她装老成，“诶！蔡你才17！”

“你不也才18吗？”

龚子棋之前参加一个美国高中的交流项目休了一年学，比大部分高二学生都要大一些。

当然，她也是真的听不出蔡程昱山路十八弯山歌九重关的言外之意，所以抱着篮球关上门后就头也不回地往球场走，黑色长发披在肩上，随步伐摇曳生风。

龚姐手腕上还套着一个发圈，是粉色的凯蒂猫。

2.  
副队长不在，队长马佳学姐一个人站在操场旁监督队员们跑步热身，南枫老师会在她们热身结束后来安排对抗赛。

傍晚的操场空气逐渐清凉，跑道边缘积着暗红的塑胶颗粒，白线也模糊着斑驳。

抱着篮球的佳姐皱了皱眉，怎么看怎么不对劲，跑道是不是该翻修一下了？

不止，还有别的，今天到底是哪里怪怪的？

操！黄子弘凡人呢？怪不得这么安静！  
小兔崽子才入队几天呢就敢逃训练了！  
龚子棋不在，黄子弘凡他妈的也不在，这两死女人是偷情去了吗？！

正当队长暴躁得想吼人时，副队长终于出现了。

一颗球划过弧线用力地奔来，被马佳双手一合稳稳接住，顺势往地上拍了两下再单手夹在腰间，佳姐强忍语气中的不满，“你刚才去哪儿了？”

“蔡程昱找我。”

言简意赅不废话是姐的风格，空出手来的龚子棋单脚踩在跑道边缘的石阶上扎头发，披在肩上的黑长发被拢到脑后，嘴里还咬着粉色的发圈。

眼神有些凶地盯着在操场上跑圈的人群，龚姐有一搭没一搭完全不走心地应付佳姐的连环发问和倒苦水：

okok我知道你一个人带热身很辛苦；  
行行行我以后再也不迟到了；  
诶好，我带高一的打对抗...

“等等，黄子弘凡呢？”粉色发圈束好了黑马尾，可爱甜美的凯蒂猫和冷酷御姐的杀人表情格格不入。

【平时见到自己就要跟打了鸡血一样冲过来要拥抱的黄子学妹呢？】

马佳觉得人生艰难到她要蹲在台阶上扶额落泪，“龚子棋你刚才真的在听我说话吗？连你也不知道黄子弘凡去哪儿了吗？”

“难道黄子弘凡找张超去了？”

龚姐环顾四周，操场旁是体育馆，体育馆旁篮球场连着排球场。排球场上，眯眯眼渣男张超正在一场男女混赛中肆意挥洒他的青春汗水，一大群人又笑又叫。

没有黄子弘凡。

“张超在那边打排球，没看到黄子。”

佳姐有些诧异，“张超怎么去打排球了？”

“可能是排球队的哪个女生又上了他的名单吧。”龚子棋瞄了几眼排球赛，两边都只有一半校队队员的随缘局居然有些精彩。

校女排一米八二的队长，高二五班的李向哲跃起拦网并冲着张超一个猛扣，后者连接一下的尝试都放弃地直接躲开，然后冲着网对面露出了一个大大的笑容，眼睛眯起来，牙齿也很白，好标准的一个笑。

就是有点刻意。

远远望着的龚姐在心中翻出一个白眼。

3.  
龚子棋，蔡程昱和张超是一个初中出来的，两个女生对超哥的渣男秉性十分了解。蔡程昱甚至能数出张超弄哭过多少个女孩。

张超长得白净，一米八的身高加双球鞋也算得上修长帅气，但这人有个很严重的问题，龚子棋和蔡程昱对此都深恶痛绝，那就是——爱吃窝边草。

提问：张超最喜欢什么植物？  
回答：窝边草。  
因为他就好这一口，生活习性如此，怎么都改不掉。

马佳思索了一下，“他是又开始追李向哲了？之前不是失败了吗？”

对，失败了，哪怕张超知道自己跟李向哲玩得好，他也不愿放弃名单上的任何一个名字。龚子棋的面瘫脸上波澜不惊，脑子里却在回放当时的欢乐场景。

自己也曾好心劝张超别去招惹李向哲——毕竟他那个小本本里的女生四分之三以上都不是直的。

某种意义上来说，超哥可被封为活体路标——“禁止通行”——为其他直男的脱单之路排雷，可他就是要“我没有温柔，唯独有这点英勇”地一意孤行到底。

所以呢，也穿着球鞋的哲姐比穿着球鞋的超哥还要高那么一点点。面对张超递过来的一小袋子包装精致的酒心巧克力，她单手接下，表情宠辱不惊。

随后，哲姐转身从器材室里胡乱堆的运动器材里摸出了一根棒球棍。

张超吓得一个后退，飞快环顾四周找安全出口，妈的不是要挨打了吧？！

下一秒，李向哲跟耍双截棍一样抡了几下棒球棍，把小袋子像抛网球一样抛到空中，以打羽毛球的挥拍姿势一棍子把巧克力敲进了二十米开外器材室门口的垃圾桶里，挥出去后还学高尔夫球手眺望了一下小礼物划出的弧线。

龚子棋想笑又不敢笑，只好在心中怒吼一句，三分命中，哲姐总冠军，牛逼！

然后，哲姐转身冲超哥笑了，很漂亮很标致的一个美女微笑，附赠一个字：“滚。”

话音刚落，张超立刻100米体测起跑，五秒不到就从器材室里窜了出来。看着渣男跑远，李向哲把棒球棍塞回了器材堆里，摆摆手示意龚子棋把巧克力捡回来。

“洗一洗给马佳吃吧。”

“好主意。”

龚子棋走神的瞬间，马佳已经忍不住掏出手机给高杨发微信问她知不知道黄子弘凡人在何处，羊姐应该还在教室认真学习，没回消息。

跑圈回来的高一新队员们也没人知道黄子弘凡在哪里。

正当龚子棋急到想吼人时，学妹终于出现了，跑过来的，还拉着个女生一起。

黄子弘凡拽着代玮一路飞奔到操场。

两人站到龚姐面前时，代玮已经扶着膝盖喘得话都说不出来了，黄子弘凡还活蹦乱跳地跟个没事人一样。

“我刚被人堵了！”

黄子学妹紧紧拉着身旁女生的手，被她拽着一路跑过来的小姑娘正边喘边哭得上气不接下气。

“是她帮了我！”

4.  
黄子学妹万万没想到，自己艹不良人设艹得如此专心且用力，被人找麻烦时居然是一个清汤挂面的四眼妹救了自己？

下午放学后，有个女生到高一八班后门拦住自己，说龚子棋叫她去美术楼后面，黄子弘凡想都没想就跑了过去。

结果一拐到墙后发现三个高年级学长站在那里，想逃已经来不及了，不良少女被人一把抓住，说是要跟她“好好谈谈”。

黄子学妹背着手杵在三个男生面前，依旧一脸拽样，心中却在大骂张超学长乌鸦嘴。她身上啥都没带，手机也没带，急冲冲地跑出来结果手里能防身的连只铅笔都没有，该怎么解决现在这个情况？

一女空手打三男还是过于有挑战性了吧？

“诶，所以到底是什么事情嘛？”不良学妹笑得有几分挑衅，“能不能给个准话，别耽误学妹我的宝贵青春ok？”

为首的那个学长开始长篇大论，黄子弘凡合理怀疑这位哥是个文科男，怎么比自己还能说，还文邹邹地绕圈子不讲人话？

思索了好一会儿，她终于反应了过来。

害，无非就是些谁喜欢谁、谁跟谁谈恋爱、谁又绿了谁的坊间传闻，其间可能牵扯到了他们喜欢的某个女生或者大姐大。可是，女生们聚在一起还能聊啥？高中生活也就这样嘛，很无聊的，你们男生聚在一起就不八卦了吗？

当然，黄子弘凡只是在心里默默吐槽，审时度势后她觉得自己要是说出来可能真的会被人打，这跟龚子棋的篮球砸头不一样，她绝对不会有目眩神迷的幻觉。

背在身后的手绞着裙边，黄子学妹一边思索脱身方法，一边拒绝道歉，也拒绝以后讲话注意一些——没有八卦的无聊生活真不是人过的！

三个男生越靠越近，黄子弘凡也越退越后。

就在此刻，代玮出现了。

抱着小画板的纤瘦女孩从一旁冲了出来，一下就挡在黄子学妹前面。下一秒，代玮学妹掏出了一把美工刀，啪地一下弹开，三个学长应声后退。

代玮的小脸涨得通红，一手向前举着美工刀，一手把黄子弘凡护在身后，画板啪嗒一下掉在了地上。

“不许欺负她！给我滚远点！”

三个学长也被不知是从哪里跑出来的学妹的一声怒吼给吓到了，连连后退。

那是真的刀，削铅笔的那种美工刀，比普通的小刀做工精致，像是刚制品，刀锋在落日余晖下和少女坚定的目光一起闪闪发亮。

黄子弘凡反应很快，一看到三个男生后退出一段距离，她一把抓起代玮的手调头狂奔。

小画板被丢在原地，三个学长还愣着没想好要不要追上去，偏分波波头女孩拉着厚刘海波波头女孩的手一路猛跑。

天空浓郁得像重彩油画，她们一路跑过美术楼，科技楼，教学楼，假山池塘和校内天桥。

代玮一只手里还紧紧攥着美工刀，她视野里的画面一颤一颤，旋转着，尖叫着，一分一秒融化为崭新的童话篇章——妈呀，这个女生怎么跑得这么快！我快要喘不过气来了！

代玮学妹对跑在自己斜前方的女生大喊，“我！画板！丢了！”

黄子学妹的耳边是猎猎风声，根本听不清代玮说了什么，她偏过头看着清秀四眼妹，“你！说！啥！”

跑起来的黄子弘凡藏不住她的耳坠，跳跃的银色十字架和狡黠的微笑映在代玮眼中，也跟着落日一起旋转融化。

代玮笑了，握紧了手，大声地喊回去，“没事啦！”

5.  
站到龚子棋和马佳学姐面前的时候，代玮居然哭了，手里的美工刀还没收回去，黄子弘凡拉着代玮的手没松开，叽叽喳喳跟两位篮球队的学姐描述堵她的男生长啥样。

整个画面在佳姐眼中就很分裂：  
首先你黄子弘凡被人围了怎么还如此欢乐，但是代玮又哭了；黄子弘凡训练一直很积极，确实没理由迟到；但是代玮手里又还攥着一把刀。

到底是谁把谁围了还不一定吧。

马佳撇了撇嘴，一偏头发现龚子棋听得十分认真，目不转睛。

等黄子弘凡差不多废完话，龚姐一摆手，示意学妹先去换运动服跑圈热身跟上训练，其他的事情自己会解决。

黄子学妹收到指令立刻执行，捏了捏代玮的手，“谢谢你啊！我先去训练！我高一八班，晚上可以来找我聊天！”然后没等代玮回答就跑开了。

看着黄子弘凡一蹦一跳地奔向更衣室，马佳又缓缓转头，“子棋啊，你听懂那三个男生长啥样了吗？”

龚子棋一脸平静，“没。”

“感觉跟门卫大爷和中央一套晚间新闻的主持人加起来后很像”这种形容就算给语文老师分析也不会有什么可用的结果，所以她看向了代玮。

“你没事吧？叫什么？”

代玮学妹把小刀折好放进口袋，“没事，我叫代玮，高一十班的。”

龚子棋看着代玮取下眼镜擦泪痕，微微蹙了下眉，“那三个男生打你们了？长什么样还记得吗？”

代玮直接回答了第二个问题，“为首那个是高二的，橙色饭卡带子露了出来，另一个男生戴了那种很复杂的细项链，第三个左手有两个戒指。”

马佳愣住了，这姑娘在那种情况下还能记得这么清楚？

龚子棋的依旧挂着凶凶的面瘫脸，她微微点头致谢，然后掏出手机发消息。

6.  
不一会儿，张超拎着一袋子冰镇宝矿力从排球场走了过来，脸上还挂着十分刻意的帅气微笑。

确实挺帅的，但马佳和龚子棋已经习惯了这种二十四小时运作的中央空调，内心风平浪静。

可是，这种人又注定要在某些人的航线上兴风作浪。

“你他妈怎么跑去打排球了？”  
“嗨！排球队一新生挺可爱的，我加进名单里了。”  
“哪个？陆宇鹏还是方书剑？”

张超也不藏着掖着自己列清单这件事，从袋子里掏出宝矿力分给几个女生，代玮也被算了进去。

“妹妹你也来一瓶吧。”

代玮学妹伸手接了，张超话音刚落她心脏就开始狂跳，相貌平平还有点黑的学妹既不敢抬头，也不敢回话。

又过了一会儿，李向哲抱着排球走了过来。

“你们千万别告诉李向哲我要追她的新队员啊！”

随后，张超笑咪咪地把最后一瓶宝矿力递给哲姐，袋子空了，他没给自己留。

代玮学妹鼓起勇气把手中的瓶子递了过去，“学...学长你喝吧...”

张超笑着说我不渴，然后拧开瓶盖递了回去，“喏，给你拧开了。”

旁边的龚子棋正跟李向哲说明情况，完全没注意到一边发生了什么，可是马佳立刻察觉到了不对，代玮的表情不大对，大事不妙。

冰凉的水珠在手心化开，代玮一手握着瓶盖，一边转过身微微仰头喝了一小口宝矿力。

可是，冰镇饮料怎么会这么烫啊？

哲姐一边听龚子棋说，一边灌宝矿力。龚姐说完了，瓶子也见底了。

“马佳，今晚跟我们去堵人吗？”女排队长把空瓶子甩进张超怀里，冲女篮队长露出一个拉人上贼船的美丽微笑。

“我们可都是校队队长啊...”

龚子棋拧开饮料，“马佳你回想一下自己吃了黄子弘凡多少薯片。”

马佳绝望地闭眼，行吧，上船了上船了。

“以防万一，咱再多拉几个，把田径队的也叫上。”

“Ok!”

7.  
当天晚修下课，以李向哲为首的一群高个子女生拎着棒球棍就把三个高二男生堵在了教学楼后面。

高二十班的大姐大披散着黑发，右手手腕上套着粉色的凯蒂猫发圈，抄起棒球棍一下砸在一棵无辜的树身上，树叶立刻落了马佳一身。

佳姐快要被气死了，但又不好意思当场怼龚子棋老爱装这些没用的逼。

事情最后怎么解决的没人知道，校医姐姐贾凡说，既然没人被送到我这里来，那就是没打起来呗。

龚子棋去堵人的时候，张超和高杨正在教室里帮黄子弘凡仿制请假条。不知为何，高杨模仿教导主任王晰的签名模仿得特别像，张超的精湛技术只能屈居第二。

拿着宿舍请假条和门卫放行条的黄子学妹超级开心！她又可以溜出去和龚姐睡一起啦！

8.  
当晚十一点，在自己的小出租屋里化着妆的龚子棋跟蔡程昱发微信，旁边的黄子学妹正扒掉校服裙往腿上套黑色丝袜。

龚姐瞥了一眼，今天的凯蒂猫内裤是黑色那条，粉色的卡通图案隔着丝袜都很显眼。

微信里，蔡姐说：“16岁的孩子可能什么都爱吧。”

龚子棋忍不住回了一条，“你才17。”

“18岁的你好像也没有很成熟。”

龚姐不置可否，说我要跟黄妹蹦迪去了，你早睡愉快。

蔡程昱没有回，她摁灭屏幕，熟练地用塑料袋把手机裹起来塞进湿漉漉的校服裤口袋，再把裤子晾到阳台上，然后走到寝室门口跟前来查违禁用品的老师谈笑风生。

十六岁少女的身体是在青涩与成熟间摇摆不定的性感。

穿超短裙的黄子学妹一下抽紧马丁靴的鞋带，“棋姐！我想喝酒！”

龚子棋对着镜子抹上浆果色的唇釉，黑发散在肩上，和暗红唇色一起衬得她更加白皙。

“只许你喝一杯。”

-TBC-


End file.
